


A few days alone in Carmel

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [195]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	A few days alone in Carmel

  
**players only. backdated.**

With close to the whole of the Skarsgard clan visiting Shawnigan Lake, Luke's managed to arrange care for the twins for a few days and an escape for himself and Alex. It's been a while since they visited the Butterfly House in Carmel, the house nowhere near as toddler-friendly as Luke would like. But maybe that's not a bad thing, he thinks, as they pull up in front of the first place they bought together. Maybe this should just stay their place until the kids are older. Much older. "I love you," he says out of the blue, smiling over at Alex. "And I'm so glad we're doing this."

Alex smiles back, so excited he's been jittery for the last twenty miles or so. "I love you, too. This is kind of overdue, I think." There's just never enough time, not for everything they want to squeeze into their lives. "And I refuse to let myself so much as talk about the twins until you've come at least twice." They're no different from other parents in being unable to have complete conversations without the kids somehow becoming the center of it. He unlocks the front door, breathing in the sea air.

Luke laughs. "Promise?" He's teasing though. He's not any better at not defaulting to talking about the twins these days. He carries the groceries they picked up on the way from the airport through to the kitchen, shoves the perishables in the fridge and dumps the rest on the counter. "Are you hungry?" He sure as hell hopes not.

"Starving," Alex says, stepping behind Luke and caging him against the counter. He nuzzles his lover's neck, licking at vulnerable flesh. "Why do you even ask?"

"Because I'm your boy and keeping _all_ your appetites fed is my job," Luke says with a moan, his hole fluttering at the feel of Alex pressed against him, his mouth on his skin.

"You can handfeed me later," Alex promises airily, unzipping his boy's jeans. He tugs them down and turns Luke to press back against the counter, dropping to his knees and taking his lover's cock into his mouth in one smooth motion.

All blood rushes south in an instant and Luke yelps in surprise before moaning with pleasure, his fingers curling, digging sharp crescents into his palms. "Please..."

"Everything," Alex breathes, pulling off barely far enough to say the words. "Everything you want." He laves attention on the crown and the sensitive skin just beneath.

Luke moans again and shoves his hands into Alex's hair, so grateful for the permission to touch he could almost cry. "Oh, god, I love you, love your mouth," he whispers, licking his lips.

Alex bobs his head, sucking in earnest now. Demanding response with every hard pull, his hands cupping his lover's ass.

It doesn't take long, not even after all this time, Luke's control only marginally better than it was when they met - Alex able to light him up instantly as always. "Please, oh, please, sir," he begs, already there, already so close he can taste it.

Growling softly, Alex squeezes his boy's hand in a clear signal. _Come_.

Luke cries out, permission triggering him instantly, spurt after thick heavy spurt emptied down his sir's throat. "Oh, god, thank you," he whispers. "Thank you. I love you so much."

Alex swallows, gags, swallows again, then licks his lover clean with broad swathes of his tongue. His own cock is throbbing with need, and a soft whimper escapes when he stands and wriggles his jeans down to the floor. "Turn around."

Luke shivers at the order, the tone of Alex's voice, his cock still pulsing with the last of his own aftershocks as he turns to brace himself against the counter, his jeans kicked free and his legs spread wide.

God, he's so beautiful. Alex sucks in a breath at the sheer impact of Luke, so perfect and willing and real. Present, like nothing exists beyond this moment between them. Alex puts a testing hand between his lover's thighs, rubbing gently at his hole before pushing two long fingers into slick tight heat.

"Oh, fuck," Luke moans, pushing back onto those fingers, his hole aching to be filled.

"Good. So good for me," Alex whispers with a flick of his wrist. He doesn't usually take Luke right after he's come, sensitive to how, well, sensitive he might be. Using his boy like this is a wicked thrill, and he doesn't deny himself a moment longer before pushing his cock inside with a groan.

Luke moans like he's been gutted, his cock jerking hard despite his recent orgasm. "Yes, oh, fuck, yes, fuck your boy, please, sir," he begs, the words a fervent whisper. "Use him."

Simple words, intoxicating on Luke's lips. "My boy." Alex slides his hands restlessly over Luke's hips, then cups his thighs, spreading him apart wider for his slow thrusts.

Luke shudders hard, his cock struggling to stay hard even though he's come already. So fucking aroused at being used like this, for Alex's pleasure.

"You're not getting dressed. And you're not getting clean," Alex growls, his breath starting to hitch. "From this moment until I say, you're in service, boy." They've not done this in ages, and he's surprised by his own instant visceral reaction at the mere idea. "I need you exactly like you are."

Another shudder, this one blending with a low moan, and Luke nods. "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." His head dropping as Alex's cock slides into him again. And again. Fuck.

"Good boy," Alex murmurs, pleased and proud. And desperate, damn -- with a strangled growl he speeds up, bottoming out inside his lover with every thrust, his balls drawing up tight in the seconds before he lets loose, flooding Luke with hot seed.

Luke moans, long and low, the heat inside him making his cock jerk despite its softening. "Thank you, sir," he whispers, wishing they could stay like this forever.

Alex presses his lips to Luke's throat, a smile curving. "I love you. Crawl to our bedroom and get the bed ready for us. I'll join you in a minute."

"Yes, sir." Luke waits until Alex eases out, the sudden emptiness making him whimper, but then he's on his hands and knees, crawling towards their bedroom.

Taking his time, Alex strolls after and nods in approval at the sight of his waiting boy. He points at the small bath. "I want you to wash me. The shower will do." It's a much more cramped space than they're accustomed to, but with their lovely house on the National Register of Historic Places, it can't be helped.

"Yes, sir," Luke responds quickly. "May your boy stand?"

"Yes, _älskling_." Alex silently chides himself for the slip; ordinarily he's careful to call his boy nothing but 'boy' when they're playing around with service; their attempts have been bumpy enough so far without him fucking the vibe sideways by using daily endearments. "But don't move too fast."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Luke says, slowly and gracefully rising to his feet, his gaze lowered. "May your boy undress you?"

"Yes. Start with my boots."

"Yes, sir. Thank you," Luke murmurs, dropping to his knees again. He eases one boot and then the other from Alex's feet, working his socks free before he rises again, slowly, gracefully, focusing everything on these simple tasks. On his sir. He pulls Alex's shirt over his head, gaze skipping across his chest, the bare, tightly muscled skin revealed, his cock giving a small kick despite having recently come. He bites at his lip, aching to touch, more than what just undressing his sir lets him. But it doesn't matter what he wants, here, now. This is all about Alex.

"Good," Alex says simply, letting his hand rest on Luke's head for a moment. Then he lets him go and just watches, soaking up the sheer physical beauty of his lover.

Once Alex is undressed, Luke gets permission to move to the shower, running it nice and hot like he knows his sir likes it, towels set out for after. It's not as big as their shower at Shawnigan Lake - what is? - but it fits them both and he ducks his head again, waiting until Alex has stepped inside before following him and closing the door. "Should your boy only touch you as much as needed to wash you, sir, or does he have permission for more?"

"My boy should do his best to restrain himself," Alex answers, his lips curving. He's pleased by the question. Pleased that Luke would even wonder. He leans back under the hot spray, letting it spill over the long length of his body.

Luke picks up a small shower pouf and pours some liquid bath soap onto it, starting to scrub Alex's chest, his hands kept to himself completely. He moves up to his sir's neck and shoulders and then down, lower and lower, his cock already betraying him as it struggles to fill yet again.

"Remember, you stay dirty." It's a hell of a challenge, and Alex is partly teasing -- and partly wanting to see how Luke will manage it, because he doesn't doubt his boy's ingenuity. "Covered in my come and proud of it."

"Yessir," Luke responds, shifting further away from Alex, his arms extended, letting his sir's body shield him from the spray.

Despite everything, Alex is growing hard again by the time he's clean from head to toe. He stands like a doll and lets Luke dry him with a towel, then pulls on some silky track pants. "Grab a few towels," he instructs, looking his lover over, "and the Boy Butter." Extra thick lube, with an apropos name.

Luke murmurs another, "Yessir," heading for the linen closet first and then the locked trunk where they keep their toys here. "Where do you want them, sir?" he asks, following Alex back down the hall and into the living room.

"Right here on the couch." The panoramic view of the Pacific can't be beat; not that Luke is about to see much of it.

Trying not to squirm, Luke spreads the towels out along the curve of the couch, leaving one folded for Alex's use. And then he stands there, gaze lowered, waiting for his next order.

Alex gets comfortable, settling in. Taking his time. Then he beckons. "Over my lap, boy."

Luke lays himself over Alex's lap, thankful for the width of the couch. He closes his eyes, his cheeks already hot and red, his body responding eagerly despite the fact Alex hasn't even touched him yet.

With long slow caresses Alex strokes Luke from shoulders to calves. Under other circumstances, it might be relaxing. Right now he's counting on the gentle touches to stimulate, to rev up the tension, stretch out the time. Then he smacks his lover's bare ass with his open palm.

It's not at all what Luke was expecting and he finds himself melting into Alex's lap, his cock hard, aching, that ache slow-burning and unrelenting even as Alex's hand lulls him deeper and deeper until flesh meets flesh, his eyes going wide, a cry spilling from his lips.

God, so sweet. The sounds Luke makes are nearly as good as a touch. Alex groans softly and strikes him again, again on the meat of his ass before dropping down to the tops of his thighs.

Luke squirms, crying out with each blow, the warmth spreading through him.

"Are you hard, boy? Are you a fucking slut for this?" Alex asks, as if he doesn't know. He can feel a drop of moisture on his thigh, and he's pretty sure it's precome. He slicks the fingers of one hand and teases at Luke's opening, dipping just inside. "I'm going to put my whole hand in you, boy. Fucking _own_ you."

"Yes," Luke blurts out, struggling to spread his thighs even wider for Alex, his gut twisting hard at the thought of having his sir's hand inside him. "Yes, god, please, sir," he begs, tilting his hips up for more.

There's no aphrodisiac in the world like Luke begging to be used. Alex's cock is hard against his lover's side, and he half-smothers a groan as he pushes two fingers inside, working them in and out.

Luke moans, shifting and squirming and pushing back onto those fingers, shameless in his need to be used by his sir.

Lube mixes with the come of earlier, slicking Luke up fast. It isn't long before Alex adds a third finger, and then, more gently, a fourth. He sucks in a breath as he works his hand deeper, pressing his thumb tightly against his palm. Slowly but steadily moving deeper.

It becomes more and more uncomfortable, Alex's hand forcing his body open, to take what it says it can't, but Luke wants it, wants it so badly. "Please..."

"Open for me, _älskling_. You can do this. Push out," Alex murmurs in encouragement, slowly turning his wrist. "My love. Mine."

Luke whimpers but does as he's told, pushing back, out, his cock spurting another blob of precome as the pain suddenly sharpens, something in his body giving way as he feels Alex's hand slide inside him. "Oh, god, fuck," he moans, tensing up, unable to help himself.

"Yes, boy." It stuns Alex every time, watching Luke take him in. Feeling his lover _surround_ him this way, damn near consuming him. "Good boy. So good for me," he murmurs breathlessly, his hand automatically curling into a gentle fist. He rocks inside his lover, every sense hyper-alert to Luke's movements, his whimpers, his every response.

"Unh." Luke moans, shifting in Alex's lap, fucking himself on his sir's fist, his cock leaking profusely between them. "Yes, yes, fuck your boy open," he chants.

"My boy is a beautiful whore for me," Alex says, the words tender. He wipes sweat from his forehead then slicks more lube onto his wrist, easing further inside. "Yes. Just like that," he coaxes, entranced by the way his boy moves on him.

"Oh, god," Luke keeps moaning, crying out, squirming, unable to stop moving. "Please, please, give your boy more," he begs, shuddering hard.

After his hand, his wrist slides in easily. Alex flexes his fist slightly, pushing an inch up his forearm.

"Oh, fuck," Luke cries out, suddenly tensing hard, unable to help himself as his orgasm slams right into him, his cock spurting again and again as his hole clenches around Alex's arm. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry..."

"Shhh, shh _älskling_ ," Alex whispers, stroking Luke's back with his clean hand. "You're so good. I'm so proud of you." He's shaken by the force of Luke's climax, reeling from the impact, his own cock leaking.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, thankful for Alex's forgiveness but still ashamed he couldn't hold out. "Please," he whispers. "Keep going. I want to keep your fist inside me."

"Can you relax for me? Even a tiny bit more?" Alex coaxes, shifting a fraction deeper. "I'm so far inside you, Luke. You're so incredible. I love you."

Luke nods, rubbing his face against the couch as he spreads his thighs wider, willing his body, his hole, to relax. "Oh, god, your hand's so big," he sobs but with pleasure not pain. "It feels so good... I want all of it..."

"You've got me, _älskling_. My whole hand. My arm..." Alex groans.

"How much?" Luke asks, reaching behind him, trying to feel for himself.

"Past my wrist. More than I thought you could take."

Luke reaches further, getting his fingers on Alex's skin, the stretched width of his hole around his forearm. "Oh, god," he breathes. "I wish I could see."

"We'll set up the camera next time." Hell, Alex is pretty sure he says that every time. "I'm going to ease out of you now. Push out and help me as much as you can." It's going to hurt, there's no doubt, but he doesn't rush -- doesn't want to move sharply and make it worse.

Luke nods and does his best to help, whimpering softly as Alex pulls free and he's left feeling so incredibly empty.

"Good boy. Good boy," Alex murmurs, trying to stay constantly in contact as he cleans Luke up. "My good boy. Come to bed with me," he says, his arms wrapped around his lover. "Do you need me to carry you?"

"Can I say yes just because?" Luke asks with a small sleepy smile.

Alex smiles, his heart jolting in response to that look. "Absolutely," he whispers, slipping his arms beneath his lover.


End file.
